


【光藏】Exdous

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Relationships: Zaizen Hikaru/Shiraishi Kuranosuke





	【光藏】Exdous

凯尔特传说里戴着卡美洛的王冠的亚瑟王不懂人心，他的第一骑士如此慨叹着离去，留下一座孤独的王座与城堡。圣经里又说耶稣的受难是必然的悲剧，他是唯一看透了这世间苦难险恶，却又愿意替全人类背负起十字架上所有罪恶的人。

他心想，这些成为了领袖者的家伙们，是不是都有一种微妙的共性，若非一位显而易见的暴君，那么多少都要在某种方面上变成亚瑟王或耶稣。可他还没想好白石藏之介是哪一种。他害怕对方成为那个步入晚歧的破败的亚瑟王，没了他应得的辉煌与荣光，而自己就要成为那个拿着刀站在对方身后的莫德雷德，亲手终结所爱之人一切荣耀；可他也不愿白石藏之介是那个被钉在十字架上的人。深知审判自己的死期终有一天要到来，深知加冕于他头顶的那一顶王冠是用荆棘制成，但他闭起眼，深深垂下头去，决定一切厄运苦难都只能是他一人的使命。

而至于他自己，财前光知道自己并不是那样的人。那不是他想要活成的样子。

那截旧绷带还放在他的口袋里，他从来不拿出来看一眼，却也不舍得丢掉。好像一种没人再去了留恋的古老仪式，纪念着死在人们记忆里和荣光中的神明。一旦他试图将那缠绷带从身边移开哪怕一寸，那种心头仿佛被生生挖去一块的，空落落的怅然感就又要再度袭来——财前光只好坐在部活室里，坐在那个永远都属于网球部部长的座位上，思索着自己一直想要得到的，或者已经失去了的，那个对他而言像是世上最珍稀的宝物一样的东西，究竟是什么。

可他永远都想不到。

忍足谦也抱怨他身上的刺太多，像只固执又厌世的刺猬。刺猬的尖刺用来在危险的肉食动物面前防身，他身上的却是利刃，一旦有人要试图接近他，刚要开口或许就会被远远吓退，不头破血流也要被刺个遍体鳞伤。好像当年那个面对关西式搞笑反应冷淡的自己，被围在一群大阪的热情大将中好像一只任人观赏的长颈鹿，只有那个人会向他伸出手，然后说，财前你也和我们一起吧。

同伴曾经不止一次不解地斥问他，“你怎么变成现在这个样子了？当年那个充满气概和野心的网球天才财前光，如今去哪里了？”

他固然想不断进步，可是有时向上攀得手脚酸痛，财前光也会回过头看一看山崖边上那朵生在山岭边的野花，纵使起初只能遥遥凝望，再是触手可及，可不知不觉，最终却发现它也早被自己踩在了脚下。财前光前所未有地开始迷茫起来。他确然爬得已经足够远了，可那朵看似早已是囊中之物的野花却永远都攀摘不得，眼见着花瓣一日日萎靡下去，死在寸草不生的山崖边沿，枯索破败的枝叶像在质问十五岁的财前光：你走得这样赶，可曾得到了你起初所想要的吗？

“早就已经死了。”他说。

他越过破旧铁丝网自球场向那株樱树外看过去，在满眼的枝叶纠错和让人晕眩的寒春潮气中看见白石藏之介挺拔瘦削的身影一步步远去。眼前驻留的夕色殷红，是铺满了天际的残血，为这个世界蒙上殉道的悲剧主题；财前光忽然想起他那年国二时，白石藏之介站在球网对面冲着他欣喜地微笑起来，大阪明媚温婉的夏季一半绽放在他精细柔和的脸廓上，一半融进水蓝色的艳阳天里。他的爱情早已先他一步死去，在他决意调头而行，选择另一条与世界背道而驰之路的时候。


End file.
